Words of Ours
by ai.kokoro
Summary: Why is it that Neji has the feeling of being with her? What is it about her that makes him fit around the rest? How is it that she is so much like his late girlfriend...but so much different in life... [NejiXoc] Chapter 2 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

My second Naruto fic! I'm starting it because I'm getting close to finish my other one. I know I said that my other story thing was coming first, but I don't really want to write that right now, so I'm writing this one!

It's a Neji/OC one. I don't know. I just thought of something. :pp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the few OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1: Neji and Akiko

"**Neji** I have a mission for you." Tsunade told him.

Neji's PoV

"What is it this time?" I ask.

"Hold on. I'm waiting for another person to show up."

"Who?"

"Me." The door opens and someone walks in.

I turn around to see a girl around my age…maybe a couple years younger…she has light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. I'm half a head taller then her too. She has tan skin and a nice calming smile. She wears long black flowing pants, and a dark blue halter-top.

I smile at her and she smiles back at me and waves. When she does, I notice a scar on her neck running down to her chest. She tilts her head to one side confused. I look back at her and smile again.

"Okay! Well, now that you are both here, we can get started. You two will be leaving on an errand for me. Okay I lied. But you guys will be leaving…to protect someone." Tsunade tells us. "You will be leaving in a few days, so get last minute training, get to know each other, pack, rest, and be back here in a few days, got it?"

I nod, and the girl now besides me smiles at Tsunade and gives her a thumbs-up. We both walk out and she turns to me.

"I'm Akiko! And you are…"

Jeez she's perky.

"Neji."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Neji!" She holds out her hand for me to shake. I take it and shake it.

"Likewise."

She doesn't let go of my hand, but instead drags me outside with her. I stand behind her and that's when I notice another scar on her back right shoulder. But the scar looks more like a brand that has the kanji (character) heart. As she looks around outside taking a few breaths of air, I reach and trace my finger on the scar. She freezes suddenly and turns around. I'm taken by surprise. I don't know why I did what I did…something about that scar…

"Um…I know it's a stupid question…but, were you tracing the scar on my back shoulder?" she asks me.

I blush lightly, but it is clearly visible since I have pale skin.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just…that scar…I've seen it somewhere before I think…"

"My older sister had one like mine…Akemi…"

That's it! Wait…Akemi…

"Akemi…as in my late girlfriend Akemi?"

All she did was nod.

Akemi. When I was 16, a friend of mine had introduced her to me. She was beautiful, brilliant in every way. She passed away about a year ago. We went out for a year before that. I find out 2 years later she has a sister!

"That's probably where I saw it…" I tell Akiko.

That's when I realize how much she looks like her older sister. Suddenly I remember everything I did with Akemi. What it was like to be with her again. To feel her in my arms. Akiko acts like Akemi also I notice. Akemi was always so cheerful and kind to everyone. It was like I forgot her, only to remember when I look at Akiko.

"Do you miss her?"

I snap out of my memories and look back Akiko.

"I…of course I miss her. Don't miss her too?"

"Of course I miss her! She was my sister…"

"Akiko, how old are you?" I ask her. I know it may seem random but I need to figure something out.

"17…"

"That's how old Akemi would be…in fact, she would be turning 17 today…"

"I know. I'm her younger twin sister."

By now we are both walking along side a river.

"She talked about you a lot. Always saying how great you were."

"Oh really?" I look at her watching her kick a little pebble as we walk.

"How come she never mentioned you?" I ask.

She stops in place. I see the light smile that she wore fade slowly into a small frown. She bites her lip and chokes back a quiet sob.

"She was always ashamed of me. I told her that one day I would live up to her expectations and show her that I am worthy of her respect. My parents always favored her because she was born first. Everyone would ignore me and give full attention to Akemi. I actually hated her for that. But I didn't want her to pass away. Now that she's gone, my parents don't even look at me. They said that I look to much like the daughter that filled their hearts with joy…" Akiko told me.

I look at her with my pure white eyes, sympathy overflowed in my heart. It reminded me of my father and my uncle. My uncle was born first, therefore the head of the family. Just because my father was born a few minutes after…

I turn to Akiko to see a few tears roll down her cheeks. She does remind me of Akemi, but that doesn't mean that I would shun her out of my life. I suddenly do the unexpected…I walk in front of Akiko and pull her into a tight embrace. She buries her head into my shoulder and cries. I hold her closer to me, trying to comfort her. The few moments I have with her…I promise never to forget.

**Akiko**…

X x x x x x x X

Well, what do you people think? Good. Bad. Great. Horrible. You tell me.

Anyways, if you want another chapter, review! I will surely appreciate it!

Thanks,

Chocoboba


	2. Chapter 2

After such a long time, I have decided to update!! I wanted to finish my first story first. So yeah…

Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 2: Today and Tomorrow

Neji's PoV

**Today** I met the younger sister of my first chance at love, Akemi. Her name was Akiko. With her dreaded past, I felt that I would be the one to comfort her. Although it wasn't what I would normally do for someone, she was something else. Something unexplainable flared in my emotions. Something that I haven't felt in years…

I walk into my apartment and go straight to the bathroom. I untie my hair and let it flow around my smooth pale skin. I look into my mirror and stare back at myself. I trace the spot where I remember seeing a scar run along Akiko's neck. I undress myself and take a hot shower. When I get out, the phone rings. I let the answering machine get it and hear Akiko's voice in the other room:

"Neji, when you get this message call me back. I need to know when you wanted to leave. Thanks!"

I smile lightly and laugh to myself. I pick up my phone and dial Akiko's place. It rings three times before someone on the other line picks up.

"Moshi, Moshi?" (Hello?)

"Akiko? It's Neji.

"Ah! Neji, right. You got my message."

"Yeah. We can leave in a few days if that's okay with you."

"Of course, that's why I asked you. Well, I have to get up early tomorrow. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure…"

"Ja ne!" (See you later.)

"Ja…" (See you…)

I hang up the phone and lie down on my bed. I can feel the cool silk sheets on my bareback. The only thing I can think about is Akemi and how much Akiko resembles her. I mean, she is her twin sister, but she has the same personality and everything…the same scar on her back.

I close my eyes and think: could I really see Akemi in Akiko?

X x x x x x x X

Next day. Still Neji's PoV

I wake up to the breeze coming through the open window. The bright sun shining down on my face hurts my light colored eyes that were adjusted to the night.

When I get ready I hear a soft singing coming from down below. I go out onto the balcony and look down. Akiko is seen walking with a few children singing. The smallest child in Akiko's arms is smiling and dancing along with the tone in Akiko's voice. The other children around Akiko are running or skipping and smiling.

I see Akiko twirling around with the child in her arms and the people around her smile along. Akiko sees me and waves. The young child also waves along with her. As she puts the child down, she motions for me to come down. I smirk as I jump down, making the children gasp and wonder.

"Hi!"

I smile at Akiko and stand in front of her.

"You had to wake up early to take care of kids?"

"I volunteered to. Plus, you said we're leaving in a few days so I thought I would spend the day with them all."

"You sound like you won't be seeing them after the mission."

"You never know what might happen."

"I'm pretty sure nothing drastic will happen. Plus, I'll be there."

"Is that supposed to make me feel safer?"

I stare at her with my mouth slightly open and she smiles innocently at me. All the children are laughing and the smallest one pulls on my sleeve.

"Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?"

Akiko gives a small laugh and scoops the child in her arms.

I see a red tint in her cheeks and I smile slightly.

"Sweetie, he's just my friend."

"But he's really nice!"

"I know he's nice! That's why he's my friend. Don't you have nice friends?"

The child nods her head and asks, "Will your friend be spending the day with us too?"

"Why don't you ask him."

Akiko puts the child down, and she runs towards me.

"Will you be spending the day with us?"

I look up at Akiko, but all she does is just smile.

"Sure."

Akiko's smile grows and she grabs my hand.

"Great! Then let's get going!"

"Wait, where are we go-"

Akiko is already dragging me along with her, while the rest of the kids are surrounding the two of us. Akiko just laughs and I frown slightly. I've never been good around kids.

All of us come to a clearing in a forest and it's a field covered in flowers. Akiko smiles brightly and runs into the middle of the field. The rest of the kids follow suit and I just stand there.

I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh crisp morning air.

"Neji! Come here!"

I shake my head 'no' and she frowns. She whispers something to the children and they smile nodding. I narrow my eyes as Akiko inches closer, her eyes becoming brighter and sneakier.

"What…?" I ask.

All she does is smile and says, "Nothing."

"I don't trust you." I tell her simply.

She gives me a hurt look, which is obviously fake…and latches onto my arm. I freeze for a second and look down at her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, you can't just stand here all day long. You won't have any fun this way." Akiko says cheerily.

"Are you really 17…?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I'm 17. Even a blind person could see that!!"

"…If they were blind…they wouldn't be able to see."

"Why do ask so many questions?!" Akiko asks a little annoyed. She let's go of my arm and stands in front of me.

"Akiko…that wasn't a question…more of a statement." I tell her.

"You talk too much." Akiko says and runs back to the children scooping one up in her arms on the way.

I stare at her with disbelief. '**I** talk too much?!! **She** talks to much…"

I feel a pull on my sleeve again and see the same child from earlier. She gives me a big grin and I squat down to her level.

"Hi!" The child greets.

I give her a small smile.

"How come you're not playing with all of us?"

"Because, I…what's your name?" I ask.

"Ayame! What's your name?"

"Neji."

"Really?! I like that name. But I like Ayame better."

"How old are you Ayame?"

She holds up 5 fingers. "Almost 6."

I nod and sit down where I am. Ayame sits in front of me and starts to pick flowers from around her.

"You know…" Ayame began. "Akiko-neechan said that when she gets old enough, that she is going to adopt me!"

"Adopt you? But what about your parents?" I ask.

She just shakes her head 'no'. "I don't have parents. All of my friends here are alone. They don't have parents either…"

My eyes widen and I look to Akiko's direction. I see her with all the children.

"Oneechan comes at least once a week to come play with us! So now we're not as lonely."

I stare at the child in front of me.

"Make sure that Oneechan doesn't die, okay? If she goes away…I'll be lonely again."

I've never been great with children, but at least I know how to show compassion.

"Okay, I promise."

Ayame looks up at me with big eyes and gives me a big hug.

"Okay. It's a promise!" Ayame hands me a small bouquet of different wild flowers. "Give it to Oneechan! It'll make her happy."

I stare down at the flowers in my hand and I look back up to see Ayame run towards the other children. One of the older kids motions that it's time to leave and all of them swarm Akiko. She laughs and they all leave waving. I start to walk towards Akiko and I hear Ayame call my name.

"Bye bye!!" She says waving.

I give her a small wave and she turns going with the rest of the children.

It is noon by now and the sun just begins to set. I walk up and stand behind Akiko who is still making sure that the kids get to town safety.

"Akiko…"

"Hm?" She says turning around.

"Here." I hand her the wild flowers. "Ayame wanted me to give this to you."

I see Akiko give me a heart-felt smile and she breathes in the flowers scent.

I start to leave but Akiko grabs my arm.

"Make sure to tell Ayame thanks, for me." She starts to run back home but she turns around saying, "Also, make sure you're ready for **tomorrow**."

I stare after her dumbfound and shake my head.

X x x x x x x X

After such a long time…it is finally updated. I was supposed to update yesterday but I got sick this weekend. I'm a little better so yeah.

Please review…it'll make me feel better :)

Thanks!


End file.
